Conventionally, gesture detection technology using a depth sensor and an optical camera is known. Furthermore, technology for controlling a game machine by gestures is also known as an application of the gesture detection technology. Accordingly, technology using gestures in order to operate an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is proposed.
However, an examination room where an X-ray diagnostic apparatus is installed and operators of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus during an operation have various restrictions. For example, various medical devices are installed in an examination room. For this reason, a field of view of a detector, such as a depth sensor and an optical camera, may be interrupted by medical devices, depending on a placed position of the detector. Moreover, it is desired to decrease actions and ranges of actions to operate an X-ray diagnostic apparatus as much as possible so that an operator can fully concentrate a procedure.
Thus, X-ray diagnoses have particular restrictions. For this reason, operation functions of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus by gestures cannot be used effectively in some cases.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a gesture detection supporting system for an X-ray diagnosis, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, and a gesture detection supporting method which make it possible to effectively utilize an operation function of the X-ray diagnostic apparatus by gestures under restrictions peculiar to an X-ray diagnosis.